Love at Second Sight
by teamdelena13
Summary: Elena is a romantic and is in love with the idea of love she is marrying her fiance Stefan Salvatore. Everything changes when she meets Bad boy and womanizer Damon who doesn't believe in marriage or 'the one'. AH AU please R&R! This is DELENA.


**Damon&Stefan are not related AU/AH!**

**Please Review!**

"Stefan, look I'm sorry I didn't know you didn't want your cousins step-sister at the wedding! I can't just take the invatation back, it doesn't work like that. Maybe you should have been there like you were suppose to be when we made the guest list!" Elena Gilbert said to her fiance Stefan Salvatore who sat across from her.

Stefan seemed slightly taken back by what Elena said but he quickly regained his composure.

"Elena, I'll see you at home. I have some business to attend too." He said and got up out of his chair and gave Elena a emotionless kiss on the cheek. She watched him leave the resturant and felt absolutley nothing. She wished so badly that she did and she tried so hard to feel something towards him, she worked at trying to love him agian, like when they first met.

When they first met Elena fell head over heels. He was immedietly 'the one', but now she questioned everything. Love, marriage, passion. It wasn't there anymore with Stefan or maybe just maybe it was never there to begin with.

After finishing, her food and out of misery ordering two desserts she paid the check and got up out of her seat. She sighed as she walked past the bar then she stopped and sat down. "Voldka, on the rocks." Elena said to the bar tender.

The bartender set the glass down in front of her. Elena immedietly began to drink , but forgeting momentarily that what she was drinking was voldka, she took a beer sized gulp. It sent fire down her throat and she let out a cough.

"I don't think I've ever really seen a woman here drink, voldka straight up, no lime or anything." A masculine voice slurred he sounded buzzed, but not really drunk yet

Elena let out a laugh and looked at the man. "Well I guess I'm just not the apple-tini type of girl." she said. Then Elena got a good look at the man and damn was he gorgeous.

Blue eyes that were like the ocean, she could already see herself drowning in them. Raven hair that Elena resisted raking her fingers threw ,the smirk on his face made her want to melt. His body begged to be thouched and the way that black t-shirt grabbed his torso and biceps was like heaven.

All thoughts od Stefan, flushed from her mind.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." she said moving to the bar stool next to him, as another glass of voldka was slammed down on the counter in front of her. "Keep it comming." she half whispered ro the bartender.

"I'm Damon." He said putting out his hand, she took it but surprisingly instead of shaking her hand he brought it to thoose beautiful lips of his and kissed it.

Elena blushed and smiled at him. "Damon..?" she said questionable wanting his last name. "Damon just Damon, for now." he said.

Five more glasses of voldka later they were both exploding with laughter, and Elena was almost falling out of her wooden bar stool but she had a tight grip on the bar counter.

Elena took deep breathes than looked at him. "Thats so funny, yooooourrr sooo funny." she slurred. "I know." he said as the bartender brought the two more drinks.

"So, that guy you were with he was having kind of a temper tatrum. What was that all about?" Damon asked and grabbed his glass of bouron and started to drink it.

"Well, you see he is kind of a bitch. So he was actually just PMSing! No worries." Elena said under her breath making Damon chuckle and then she began to laugh along with him forgetting what she even said that made him laugh, or what she had even said at all for that matter.

"I like you Elena you have you have- spunk." he said and nodded to himself. "Yeahh spunk."

"Like what my girlfriend is lacking." he said slowly.

"Like what my fiance is lacking." Elena said and looked down. "Its okay we all have baggage." Damon said referring yo her fiance as 'baggage' and patting her on the back and she laughed at that remark.

"I have to go to the bathroom." she said and started to get up. "Can I come?" he asked.

* * *

><p>They were already, kissing like there was no tomorrow when they busted threw the bathroom door, her fingers tangled in his mess of raven hair. He hoisted her up on the bathroom counter and she hitched her legs around his body. He planted kisses all down her neck.<p>

_"My, fiance." _Elena whispered as Damon kissed her. "Doesn't exist." He whispered. She let her fingers roam all around his biceps and torso as he said that.

She kissed him everywhere her mouth could reach in the position they were in. Trying to cover every spot of his skin with a trace of her lips. She realized something as she did this.

Stefan hadn't gotten her this excited in years actually he had never gotten her this excited. His body never made her wild with lust like Damon's did. She never felt this much passion with or for Stefan. The way she felt right now,this was how she was suppose to feel all the time with Stefan.

If in only one night she felt that much with Damon and she hadn't ever felt that much with Stefan. Her fiance.

What was that saying? About her, about them as a couple, about him. Now what was she supposed to think huh? Everthing was perfect until now. This screwed things up, it screwed up her perfectly perfect life.

Damon ran his hands threw her brown hair as they kissed eachother and she left her thoughts behind and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on the floor of Damon's large penthouse apartment, under the fort they had build out of silk sheets. She had blankets on her and under her but she wore nothing but his leather jacket. It smelled good just like him, it was a smell no calone could match.<p>

Damon didn't have anything on at all and sat back under the tent with her. "Water, so you don't get a hangover." he said and handed her a glass of water. "Thanks." She said and sipped the water and then set the glass down. She looked up and saw the light coming from the flashlight reflecting shadows at the top of the fort.

It was silent for awhile until Elena lay down and Damon moved laying down next to her. "Fiance huh?" he said. "Yeah, we get married in a hanful of months." she said.

"I don't believe in marriage." Damon said. Elena quickly sat up and looked at him. "What is that supposed to me? You don't believe in love either?" she said still in shock. He chuckled. "Yeah I believe in love, but there are so many people on earth how are you even supposed to find the one?" he said using air quotes when he said the one.

She rolled her eyes. "You-you you just know!" she exclaimed sounding a little more frustrated then she wanted to sound. "And is your fiance the one?" he said waggling his eyebrows. "Of course." she paused. "Of course he is." she said.

"Uh huh. Well why is he the one?" he asked sitting up also. "I don't know, becuase I love him." she said.

"Well how many people have you loved in your life?" Damon said raising an eyebrow. Elena couldn't answer she couldn't think of one thing to say. "Exaxtly why I don't believe in the one, Elena." He said. She loved the way her name just rolled off his tounge like he'd said it 10,000 times before.

"See, you just admited it! You don't believe in love." she said and lay back down. "Nooo, I said I didn't believe in the one." Damon stated.

"Well when I'm done with you your going to believe in the one like nothing you have ever believed before!" Elena said, she was going to turn Damon into a romantic sap, she was going to find him the one. "Oh I can't wait. I'd like to see you try." he said and layed down so he was facing her.

"Fine Damon, but will you promise me one thing?" she asked. He nodded "Depends on what it is."

"What we did here tonight it goes in the vault. It doesn't get back to your girlfriend or my... fiance okay?" she said. He nodded. "Okay." Elena smiled sheepishly. "Pinky swear?" she asked and put her pink out. "I pinky swear." he said and wrapped his pinky around hers.

"So, now thats over. Friends? Only friends?" Elena said.

"I would be my honor Miss Gilbert. To be your friend." he said and she giggled as the sun started to rise.

**What did you think? I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**I beg you please review!**** I love your reviews so much they make me smile So please review!**

**I will update soon (: More Delena to come.**


End file.
